


Whispering Sweet Nothings

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sings a lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispering Sweet Nothings

**Title** :  Whispering Sweet Nothings  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)    
 **Summary** : Singing a lullaby  
 **Rating** : G   
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** Does excessive fluff need a warning?  
 **Notes** : Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) : Challenge 250: Blue Moon. Something [](http://bluelilacs.livejournal.com/profile)[**bluelilacs**](http://bluelilacs.livejournal.com/) said in a review about  a sweet, intimate moment between the boys inspired this. Also, I don't own the song. Jack just borrowed some of the words. Sorry for the second story tonight. Inspiration struck when the new challenge was posted. 

  
**Whispering Sweet Nothings**

 "You heard me saying a prayer for someone I really could care for." Jack sung the lyrics to the sleeping man in his arms as they played on the record whose music gently filled Ianto's living room.  


  
"The only one my arms will ever hold." Jack sung one more line. 

Ianto lightly stirred his his sleep as Jack's breath tickled his neck. "Shhh! Sleep," he lightly grumbled, turning over and nuzzling into Jack's shoulder. 

"Blue Moon, now I'm no longer alone." Jack watched as Ianto murmured incoherently in his sleep. This was his favourite time of night: singing to Ianto. 

  



End file.
